Calor Abrazador
by robinchwan
Summary: Que pasa cuando el clima es frio,pero nuestro cuerpo no lo siente... ZoRo-LuNa,lemmon,Lime,limoncitos.Capitulo final!
1. Chapter 1

**Calor abrazador**

**¿Qué narices te pasa Ussop?:**

-oi Chopper,tengo que hablar un momento contigo-dijo Ussop y viendo que no estaban solos,le replico-en privado-.

-no hay problema,pasa por la consulta-dijo el renito que estaba bastante aburrido.

El sunny había partido hace diez días de la ultima isla,y por las mediciones realizadas por nuestra navegante faltarían aproximadamente unos diez días mas para llegar a la próxima isla,claro si no había problemas en medio.

El clima era muy frio,demasiado tal vez,por lo que la próxima isla iba a ser de invierno.

No había mucho que hacer por esos días en el barco,estaban todos con un humor de perros,ya que cuando empezaba a oscurecer,el frio era tan grande que ni siquiera se podía salir.

Pero el problema no era solo ese,ante la falta de actividad,digamos que los piratas tenían tiempo de sobra para pensar,y claro teniendo en cuenta las edades de los tripulantes del barco es mas que obvio que TODOS tenían algunas necesidades insatisfechas;y pensaban en cosas que tenían que ver con eso.

Volviendo al tema de Ussop,que es el que nos compete ahora,hacia días que se sentía muy raro y por eso decidió hablarlo con un profesional,en este caso,Chopper.

-emmm,Chopper,veras mi problema son las mujeres de este barco-.

-¿de que hablas Ussop?-el medico estaba realmente sorprendido.

-resulta que desde hace unos días,cada vez que alguna de las chicas se me acerca,siento como si tuviera fiebre,mi cuerpo arde realmente y hay determinadas partes de mi cuerpo que reaccionan,¿me explico?-.

-¿reaccionan?¿y de que manera?-chopper estaba realmente serio

-eh,como explicarlo….hay partes de mi cuerpo que se mueven por si solas-.

-uh,parece hare unos estudios y veremos de que se trata-.

Luego de realizarle los estudios correspondientes y ver que todo había salido bien,Cper to al narizon a su consutorio nuevamente.

-los estudios han salido bien,por lo tanto no hay de que preocuparse,debes estar estresado-

-¿y a que se debe la fiebre?¿al estrés?-

-Vamos a hacer una cosa-dijo el doctor-una especie de experimento,yo te voy a estar observando y cuando te suceda eso,me das una señal,¿si?-

-eeee,¿que señal?-.

-no se,me dices alguna palabra clave,puede ser calor!¿que opinas?-

-Esta bien,solo estate atento-

Luego del almuerzo,algunos de los Mugiwaras se fueron a dormir una siesta y en el comedor quedaron Nami y Robin,que charlaban alegremente,y Zoro que se había quedado dormido en la mesa,a los pocos minutos entraron Ussop y Chopper,que al ver que estaban las chicas le hizo un guiño complice a su amigo.

-¡que comienze el experimento!dijo sonriendo Chopper.

Dicho esto Ussop,se sento cerca de las chicas y estas asombradas al ver que la cara de Ussop empezaba a tomar color,sonrieron.

-¿que sucede Nariz larga-kun?estas raro-pregunto la morena.

-nada Robin,¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Ussop,¡quedate quieto!creo que tienes una araña en el pelo-dijo alarmante la peliroja.

Y dicho esto se le acerco por detrás y apoyando levemente sus pechos en el cuello de Ussop,le saco una pequeña araña que tenia este en el pelo,Chopper observaba la escena.

-oi,Choper,creo que hace calor-.

Y dicha la señal el doctor lo llamo a Ussop al consultorio,nuevamente.

-creo que se de que se trata,lo que te pasa es que tienes deseos de procrearte,ya estas en edad-.

-eee,no entiendo-dijo el narigon-¿dices que me tengo que procrear con Nami?-

-no,pero tu cuerpo siente deseo,te dare para que hagas unos ejercicios,aunque no es la solución,trata de pensar en otras cosas.

Pasaron unos días y los ejercicios de Chopper estaban dando buen resultado,ya no se ponía nervioso con las chicas.

_**Esto es bueno,con la única que quiero procrearme es con Kaya…aunque Nami no esta nada mal!**_

Hola,espero les haya gustado,me resulta difícil escribir sobre Ussop.

Espero Reviews,ya sean buenas o malas…

Gracias oda sama…


	2. Chapter 2

**Exceso de efervescencia:**

Franky salió de su camarote luego de haber dormido una larga siesta.

Al llegar a cubierta no encontró a ninguno de sus nakamas,hasta que en un rincón apartado vio que se encontraba Nico Robin tomando sol.

El cyborg se quedo un momento contemplándola en silencio.

_**¡Es extremadamente sexy!**_pensó.

La arqueóloga aparentemente estaba dormida y vestia un diminuto bikini,que apenas cubria su escultural cuerpo.

_**Mejor me voy a hacer algo productivo,antes que mis pensamientos me jueguen en contra,uhh,¡que calor!¿en que momento se fué el frio?...**_pensó.

-franky,pensé que te habías marchado con el resto.

-ehh,no acabo de despertarme de una Suuper siesta,no estaba enterado de que todos se habían marchado.

-Fu,Fu,creo que nos quedamos solos.

-eso,creo,te dejo tranquila,me voy a buscar algo para hacer.

Cuando el cyborg se disponía a marcharse la arqueóloga lo frenó.

-¿me harías un favor antes?.

-claro que si,dime.

-es que no puedo ponerme el bronceador en la parte de atrás,y pensé que podrías…

-SUUPEERR!claro que si,para eso están los nakamas.

Dicho esto la arqueóloga se recostó boca abajo y con una de sus manos fleur le alcanzó el bronceador a Franky,que no salía de su estupor,este cuando su mandibula regresó a su lugar,se arrodilló al lado de Robin y empezó a pasarle el bronceador delicadamente,empezando por los hombros.

-mmm-Robin parecía disfrutarlo mucho-mas abajo,por favor-dijo casi en un susurro de exitacion.

Franky siguió bajando hasta la cintura y cuando llegó al borde de la tela del bikini se levantó para irse,pero Robin nuevamente:

-no,no!todavía te falta una parte.

_**¿Esta mujer que quiere?¡me está provocando!**_

-por aquí-dijo la morena señalando su formado trasero y sus largas piernas.

El cyborg volvió a tomar el bronceador e hizo lo que le pidió su nakama,pero esta reaccionó demasiado bien al estimulo de las enormes manos de Franky.

_**¡Oh,ahora si que estoy muerto!**_pensaba Franky,ya que la arqueóloga estaba _**¿gimiendo?**_.

Con un rápido movimiento,la morena se dio vuelta y tumbó a Franky en la reposera,quedando ella por encima de él.

En ese momento y ante un Franky atonito,lo beso salvajemente en la boca,lo que el respondió de igual forma ,y luego empezó a bajar con sus besos.

-¿sabes?siempre quize saber como funciona una maquina sexual.

-eh,verás…

-shhh,no hables,sólo disfruta.

Y la morena siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde de la tanga de Franky.

-uhh,siii,SUPERRR!sigue así,como me gusta!.

-en ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz,que no era precisamente la de Robin.

-oi,Franky,creo que estabas soñando con algo muy divertido,cuéntame-dijo su inocente capitán.

-estás mojado,¿te hiciste pipi?-se burlaba el narizon.

-eh,¿como puede ser?...

Y al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un maldito sueño,de que seguía haciendo frio y lo peor,que nunca había estado con Robin.

Consternado se levantó de la cama y comprobó que efectivamente,estaba todo mojado.

_**¡maldita efervescencia!por culpa de la excitación explotó una de mis botellas de cola…**_

A la hora de la cena se sentó justo frente de la arqueóloga,pero se le hacía muy difícil mirarla sin que se le cruzara el sueño,que estaba muy fresco en su memoria.

Robin parecío darse cuenta de que Franky se ponía incomodo ante su presencia y esperó a que este la mire nuevamente y le hizo un guiño complice…

_**¿será que no fue un sueño?...**_

Segundo capitulo,espero les guste…

Gracias a los que leen!

Dejar reviews NO es perjudicial para la salud!...

Gracias a Oda sama…

Besos..


	3. Chapter 3

**Carencias:**

Faltaban aproximadamente cinco días para llegar a la próxima el Sunny casi no había provisiones,hacia mucho frio y los tripulantes estaban bastante malhumorados.

Pero la causa del malhumor de nuestros queridos Mugiwaras no era sólo la falta de comida y el frio,tenían otras carencias.

-Meshii!Sanji tengo hambre-decia babeando el Capitán.

-cierto,Sanji ¿que hay para comer?-dijo un Ussop,que no babeaba pero que le faltaba poco.

-hoy comeremos sopa y mañana también-pronostico poco alentador de Sanji

-¿bromeas?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los hambrientos Luffy y Ussop

-Nami san ¿Cuándo llegamos a la próxima isla?-dijo el cocinero.

-con suerte estaremos arribando en cuatro días cinco como mucho.

-bien,comeremos sopa hasta que lleguemos-

Luffy,Ussop y Chopper que recién llegaba cayeron desmayados.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen estos idiotas?-el peliverde se la pasaba durmiendo,pero aparentemente estaba atento a todo.

-nada,Espadachin san,solo que faltan unos días para llegar a la próxima isla y ,ante la falta de víveres,tal vez muramos de hambre-le responde la morena,sacando por un segundo la mirada de su libro,para posarla en el sexy espadachín.

-ah,eso-Zoro vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-¡bueno no seamos alarmistas,mis chicas de hambre no se van a morir!-ya sabemos quien dijo eso.

Los hombres de la tripulación,sólo lo miraron y apretaron los puños.

-propongo que para que no pensemos en la comida,hagamos algún tipo de actividad que nos distraiga-el reno trataba de calmar a sus nakamas.

-si,comer!-dijo Luffy

-la verdad es que hay cosas mucho más interesantes que comer-dijo nami casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo qué Capitana san?-Robin siempre atenta a todo.

-ehh,nada,sólo pensaba en voz alta.

_**¿Será que todos mis nakamas se quieren procrear?**_pensaba el médico._**todos están en étapa de celo,incluso Robin y Nami,¿como los puedo ayudar?.**_

-si,a mí se me terminó la cola,no puedo hacer nada suuuuperrr-Franky estaba desalentado.

-es que el otro día,tuviste un accidente con la cola ¿recuerdas?-el narigon,le guiñó el ojo provocándolo.

-¿que accidente?-Robin no se quería perder de nada.

-eh,no fue nada Nico robin-el cyborg estaba sonrojado a causa de que justamente ella fuera la que hiciera la pregunta.

-vengan a comer-llamó el cocinero.

-te salvó Sanji-le dijo Ussop a Franky.

-si abres la boca te asesino,o mejor le cuento a Nami de que te exitas cuando la vés¿Qué opinas?-

-mejor me callo-dijo resignado el narizón-¿pero cómo sábes?-.

Y así pasaron los días,con peleas,sopa y miradas provocadoras de algunos de nuestros nakamas,algunos que se exitaban con las señoritas(Sanji,Ussop y Franky),y otros que las empezaban a mirar de otra forma(Zoro y Luffy),el único que se mantenía al margen y analizaba todo era Chopper.

Llegados a la isla,lo primero que hicieron fue ir a recorrerla,ya que lo único que sabían de este lugar era que hacía frio.

Obviamente luego fueron a una posada a comer.

En la posada saciaron el hambre acumulado y bebieron a más no poder.

-dado que el log tardará en cargar aproximadamente dos días,propongo que nos turnemos para dormir en un hotel,necesito hacerlo-dijo Nami.

-perfecto,así vamos a descansar mejor-Dijo el capitán sonriendo.

Los hombres se levantaron de la mesa porque en la posada unos hombres bastante bestiales,estaban peleándose y Nami y Robin quedaron charlando en la mesa.

-¿Con que descansar?-preguntó Robin a Nami,cuando se fueron los hombres.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

-yo sé lo que necesitás,y te voy a ayudar-.

Nami miró a su amiga como interrogándola.

-¿a si?¿cómo piensas ayudarme?.

**Bueno,fin del capitulo.**

**¿Qué hará robin para ayudar a Nami?**

**Lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo,no dejen de leer!**

**Comenten,please!...**

**Gracias a Oda sensei!...**

**Este capitulo se lo regalo a Argin heart..**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un plan con exelentes resultados:**

¿a si?¿como piensas ayudarme?

-navegante san,me he dado cuenta de que te gustaría tener algo íntimo con el capitán ¿me equivoco?.

-a decir verdad no te equivocas,pero todos sabemos que al Baka de Luffy sólo le interesa comer.

-tal vez porque nunca probó otros placeres;es más,creo que le gustas y te desea tanto como tu a él.

-no lo creo,bien y ¿Cuál es el plan?

-se me ocurrió lo siguiente…

**Media hora después…**

Los hombres de la tripulación volvían a la mesa donde se encontraban Nami y Robin.

-bueno,hemos decidido que dos se iran a cuidar el Sunny y el resto pasará la noche en la posada-dijo alegre la peliroja.

-y lo resolveremos por sorteo-acotó la morena.

-yo me iré al barco-dijo Zoro

-creo que fuimos claras,Espadachín san,se decidirá por sorteo.

-empezemos cuanto antes con el sorteo,quiero dormir-dijo el capitán.

Nami puso cara de fastidio,y la miró de reojo a Robin.

_**Esto no funciónara!**_pensó.

Robin escribió en un papel los nombres de los ocho tripulantes y los colocó dentro de una pequeña bolsa de tela.

-¿quien sacará los papeles?,los dos que salgan se van al barco-aclaró la arqueóloga—bien,si nadie se ofrece,yo lo haré-se adelantó,sin darle lugar a nadie más.

El plan estaba en marcha.

Robin sacudió la bolsa y la entreabrió para meter su mano.

Lo que el resto no pudo ver fue que esta con un ojo fleur,veía los nombres que estaban escritos en los papeles,de ese modo podía elegir los correctos.

-los afortunados son,Luffy y Nami!-sonrió-ustedes dos se van al barco.

Nami puso cara de fastidio para simular ante sus nakamas y Luffy se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó,haciendo que ésta se sonroje y le susurró al oído:

-dime que tienes la llave del refrigerador.

La pelirroja le dio un fuerte coscorrón dejándolo tumbado en el piso.

_**Claro que si Baka!...**_

Robin se había encargado de rentar las habitaciones,que eran dobles,por lo tanto tenían que compartir el cuarto.

-no haremos sorteo por eso,yo duermo con Chopper-dijo la morena,alzando a Chopper.

-creo Robin chwan,que estarás mucho mejor si duermes conmigo—Sanji le suplicaba con corazones en sus ojos.

-callate cejas.

-que dijiste tesoro nacional.

-lo que oíste,pervertido.

Y antes de que empiezen una de sus típicas peleas,Nami los detuvo con un golpe en la cabeza.

-tengo sueño,vamos Luffy.

-claro Nami,yo tengo hambre.

_**Yo te daré de comer,pequeño idiota!...**_

-ve Navegante san,yo me encargo de éstos-dijo Robin casi en un susurro—y que tengas suerte.

-gracias,tu también,te debo una.

Y asi,Nami se fue al Sunny con Luffy y el resto se quedó en la posada;Robin se fue al cuarto con Chopper,que quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para tener una charla con la arqueóloga.

-yo todavía no pienso irme a la cama,me quedaré bebiendo-anunció Zoro.

-nosotros vamos a salir a buscar algo de diversión-dijo Ussop.

-si,algunas chicas Suuuper que quieran salir con nosotros!.

-déjalo Franky,no vés que este idiota las únicas mujeres que conoce son sus katanas-Sanji no perdía oportunidad para provocar.

-que te vaya bien remolino-a Zoro pareció no importarle la provocación del rubio.

Y se quedó bebiendo sólo,mientras que el resto salió de la posada alegremente.

**En el Sunny:**

la navegante llegó con el capitán y se dirigió directo al baño,mientras que Luffy se fué a la cocina para ver si de casualidad el cocinero había dejado el refrigerador sin candado.

Al darse cuenta de que no era así,fue en busca de Nami.

-Naaaamii!tengo hambre!.

-estoy tomando un baño,no molestes.

-pero me prometiste…

-en un rato salgo.

Luffy puso cara de fastidio y se sentó a esperarla en la cabeza de león del Sunny.

Media hora después:

-¿Nami,no has visto mi mugiwara boshi?,creo que lo perdí…

-¿quieres tu sombrero,Luffy?ven por él-dijo la peliroja con tono sensual—pero te advierto que tendrás que ganártelo.

-no bromees Nami,dame mi sombrero!- y entró corriendo al cuarto de la navegante.

Al entrar se encontró a Nami completamente desnuda,tumbada sobre la cama,en realidad lo único que vestía era el sombrero de paja de Luffy.

El capitán se quedó con la boca abierta ante la vez que se compuso,le dijo a Nami en tono desafiante:

-¿si?¿cómo me lo tengo que ganar?.

Nami quedó perpleja ante el cambio de actitud de su capitán,pasó de ser un niño a un hombre en un segundo.

Mientras pensaba la respuesta,el moreno se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama y cuando estuvo junto a la cama se arrodilló en el borde y tomo suavemente el rostro de Nami con sus manos.

La peliroja no lo podía creer,ella debía tomar la iniciativa y el chiquilín de Luffy había logrado dejarla sin habla.

Al no conseguir respuesta,el moreno acercó un poco más su rostro al de su navegante y le dió un beso en los labios,primero torpemente y luego apasionado.

Nami en un principio no respondía al beso,ya que estaba anonadada,pero luego respondió en forma salvaje,descargando las ganas que tenía desde que lo conoció,desde que le juró protección,desde que supo que él era su hombre.

El moreno la tumbó boca arriba y se subió encima de ella,sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento,mientras sus manos recorrían suavemente el vientre de Nami y subían para perderse en sus pechos,masajeándolos con ternura y luego besándolos y succionándolos.

La navegante ise sentía en las nubes y gozaba de cada caricia de Luffy como si fuera la última vez.

Al notar la dureza en la entrepierna de éste,lo tomó por los hombros y lo tumbó quedando ella encima de él.

Bajó sus manos hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones y bajó el cierre dejando su miembro al descubierto y lo masajeó suavemente.

-¿te gusta capitán?-le preguntó al ver la expresión de placer de éste.

-me gusta tanto como comer.

-y eso que todavía no probaste el primer plato.

Dicho esto la navegante introdujo el miembro erecto de Luffy en su entrpierna,pero sin ser penetrada y rozaba sus partes con las de él,provocando una sensación de placer para ambos.

Cuando ya se cansó de jugar,frenó los roces y pasó directo a la acción.

Empezó a cabalgar lentamente a su capitán y luego aceleró la velocidad,hasta que sus cuerpos no dieron más y llegaron juntos a un orgasmo intenso,perfecto.

La noche era tranquila y fría,y lo único que se escuchaba en el Sunny eran los gemidos de la pareja.

Terminado el acto,Nami cayó exhausta,al lado de Luffy,que le acariciaba el cabello y la miraba con ojos brillantes,como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-creo que te lo ganaste,y también las llaves del refrigerador.

-gracias Nami!me dio hambre-y se levantó corriendo para ir a buscar algo de comer.

-traeme algo,yo también tengo hambre.

-por cierto Nami-el moreno se puso serio-¿cómo se llama lo que acabamos de hacer?me gustó mucho!.

_**Esto no me puede estar pasando!...**_

-sexo,Luffy,se llama sexo.

-ah,es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra-y se fue camino a la cocina.

_**Por ser su primera vez,fue exelente!..**_

**En la posada:**

**Cuarto de Robin:**

-Robin,estoy un poco preocupado por todos ustedes-dijo tímidamente el doctor de la tripulación.

-¿que le preocupa Doctor san?-respondió la arqueóloga.

-que están todos eliminando unas hormonas que me indican que están listos para procrear y creo que si no lo hacen,pueden llegar a trastornarse de alguna manera,sobre todo los hombres-el reno sonaba más que serio.

-no te preocupes Chopper,ya lo solucionaremos,y no creo que podamos estar mas trastornados-lo calmó Robin con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón,vamos a dormir,¿me cuentas un cuento?.

-claro que si!.

Robin se acostó al lado de Chopper y lo abrazó como si de un niño se tratara y empezó a contarle un cuento,cuando éste se durmió,cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

_**Espero que podamos solucionarlo,doctor…**_

**Hola! Este capitulo se me hizo un poco largo,espero les haya gustado.**

**En el próximo capitulo verán que es lo que van a hacer,Sanji,Ussop y Franky(especialmente Sanji).**

**Y veremos que pasa entre Robin y Zoro,sólo un poquito,porque eso lo detallaré en los dos últimos capítulos del fic.**

**Agradesco y les dedico el capítulos a todos los que siguen el fic…**

**Gracias a Oda sensei…**

**Dejen Reviews!por favor!...**

**Besos.**

i


	5. Chapter 5

**La más dura realidad:no todo es lo que parece!**

Sanji,Ussop y Franky recorrieron la ciudad tranquilamente,buscaban algo y lo iban a encontrar.

Caminaron durante un rato,hasta que encontraron un sitio,que a no ser por las luces brillantes en la puerta,no era muy distinto de la posada donde se de la puerta había un cartel luminoso que decía: _**heaven's night**_.

-Suuper!¿entramos?.

-Claro,que si,seguro que hay muchas damas esperando por mi—el rubio estaba muy exitado.

-Creo que tengo la enfermedad…

Ussop no pudo terminar la frase,ya que Franky lo empujo hacia la entrada del local.

El interior del recinto,era bastante oscuro salvo por algunas luces tenues,dispersas por las paredes del lugar,había una gran barra,iluminada por luces de neón y en una esquina había un escenario.

Los muchachos se sentaron en una mesa y al poco tiempo apareció una mesera con un atuendo muy sexy.

-¿Que van a tomar?-dijo en tono meloso.

Hicieron su pedido,y pasada una hora,ya estaban todos pasados de alcohol.

Franky,bailaba sobre una mesa con dos mujeres que lo seguían,mientras tocaban su cuerpo,cuando se cansaron de bailar,este se fue con las chicas a un cuarto.

Ussop,luego de beber demasiado,había perdido la timidez y se encontraba en otra mesa,rodeado por tres mujeres,que escuchaban atentamente las mentiras del narigó también terminó yéndose a un cuarto con las tres mujeres,que estaban interesadas en saber si todo lo tenía tan largo como su nariz.

Por último Sanji,se encontraba sentado en la barra,bebiendo el décimo trago,pensativo observaba a la mujer que cantaba sobre el escenario y bailaba muy sensualmente.

La mujer pareció notar el interés causado en el cocinero y le guiñó el ojo.

Cuando terminó de cantar se dirigió hacia la barra y se sentó en una banqueta al lado del rubio.

-Mi nombre es María ,¿me invitas un trago ,guapo?-le susurró al oído.

Sanji que no se estaba comportando como un pervertido ,le contestó educadamente:

-Por supuesto ,bella dama, lo que desees ,por cierto me llamo sanji.

Maria era muy guapa ,rubia con unos mechones colorados. Vestía una remera corta que dejaba su abdomen al aire, mostrando una mariposa tatuada cerca de su ombligo.

Llevaba una minifalda cortísima y botas largas.

Tomaron varias copas y la cercanía empezaba a quemar, se hablaban casi al oído y la mujer lo acariciaba, cosa que ,dado el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio, calentaba mucho la situación.

María rozó fugazmente la entrepierna del cocinero y le dijo:

-sigueme, en mi cuarto tendremos más intimidad.

Dicho esto y antes de que Sanji pudiera decir nada, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó por unas escaleras hacia su cuarto.

En el camino el rubio pudo distinguir las voces, mescladas con gemidos de sus nakamas.

_**Creo que se divierten!**_...pensó.

El cuarto de María era pequeño. Tenía un tocador con un espejo bastante grande y una cama.

Las paredes estaban llenas de figuras de mariposas.

La mujer empujó a Sanji a la cama, mientras se desnudaba sensualmente, sólo se quedó con un pequeño tanga.

Se acercó hacia el cocinero del amor, que en esos momentos parecía más un pichoncito, y lo besó descaradamente en la boca, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él.

Luego procedió a desvestirlo lentamente, primero el saco y la camisa y luego el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en bóxers.

Estos últimos se los sacó lentamente con los dientes, dejando expuesto el erecto miembro de Sanji.

-mmm, creo que alguien me desea-dijo maría.

-no sabes cuánto…

El rubio se quedó sin habla al sentir como la boca de María se posaba en su pene y lo lamía con desenfreno, luego se lo colocó dentro de su boca y empezó a chuparlo de una manera que a Sanji le pareció celestial ,al cabo de pocos minutos Sanji se corría, dejando salir todo lo contenido.

Prendió un cigarro, mientras se recostaba en la cama y miró a los ojos a María y le dijo:

-es mi turno de complacerte, preciosa.

-mmm, veremos que puedes hacer por mí.

El rubio aceptó con ganas el desafío y la tomó de las muñecas dejándola caer encima de él.

Lamió sus pechos, los besó y los mordió hasta hartarse, la mujer tenía unos pechos grandes, redondos y duros.

Siguió, bajando con sus manos, acariciando el vientre, para luego bajar suavemente su tanga.

_**Oh,por dios!dime que no es cierto…**_pensó.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?¿por qué te detiénes?la estábamos pasando tan bien…

_**Tiene que haber un error…**_

_**No puede ser…**_

_**Si parece una mujer…**_

Sanji estaba en un estado casi catatónico, realmente no le podía estar pasando esto a él.

-Vamos!no es grande como el tuyo, pero tampoco para que te pongas en ese estado.

El cocinero no terminó de escuchar lo que le decía María, ya que había salido corriendo del cuarto, ropa en mano, como quien se lo lleva el diablo.

No sabe, como llegó a la posada pero llegó, para su suerte sin ser visto y se metió en su cama completamente traumado.

Se prometió ser más precavido la próxima vez que se encontrara con una "mujer".

Franky y Ussop, llegaron casi al amanecer, felices y "descargados".

En el sunny:

La navegante y el Capitán dormián plácidamente,juntos y abrazados.

Un rato antes de que llegue Sanji,en la posada:

Zoro había bebido demasiado, pero pensaba seguir, luego de ir al baño.

En la búsqueda del baño,pasó por la puerta de la habitación que compartían Robin con Chopper y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

_**¿de que hablan?**_pensó.

Para luego quedarse otro poco a escuchar como la arqueóloga le contaba un cuento al reno.

_**Es tan linda,dulce e inteligente…**_

_**Vamos Zoro,que piensas..**_

Y se fue al baño y luego a seguir bebiendo.

Al poco tiempo una sensual morocha se sienta al lado de Zoro y le susurra al oído:

-¿me invitas una copa, Espadachín san?.

**Hola! Ante todo feliz año nuevo para todos!**

**Tardé un poco en actualizar,pero me encuentro con una especie de bloqueo del escritor…**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic!**

**Gracias a Oda sensei…**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo,este fic ya está por terminar (sólo quedan dos capítulos),así que no dejen de leer y dejen reviews.**

**Perdonen si fui mala con Sanji,ja,ja…**

**En este capitulo incluí un personaje y un lugar de mi videojuego favorito.(alguien se dio cuenta?)**

**Besos a todos…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Besos con sabor a alcohol:**

-¿Me invitas un trago Espadachín san?.

-Ehh, ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el peliverde algo nervioso.

-sólo un trago, es que no puedo dormir…

-¿Qué quieres tomar?¿café?.

-mmm, yo pensaba en algo mas fuerte- dijo la morena en tono seductor.

-Entónces toma lo mismo que yo- dijo Zoro señalando las diez botellas que había en la barra.

-Que así sea.

Zoro pidió una botella más de cerveza para él y una para Robin.

Así pasaron cinco botellas más para cada uno, y ninguno de los dos hablaba.

El Espadachín, en un momento mira de reojo hacia Robin y se dá cuenta de que ella lo está mirando fijamente.

Los nervios fueron tan grandes que cuando quizo beber un sorbo de su botella, le erró a la boca y un chorro de cerveza cayó por el costado de su boca hacia su pecho, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la arqueóloga.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, la morena empezó a lamer la cerveza caída, empezando por la comisura de los labios de Zoro y siguiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar al trabajado y deseado pecho.

El peliverde por su parte, no sabía que hacer. Intentó alejarla, pero sus brazos no respondían.

Su fuerza interior no podía con Robin, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Por lo tanto siguió provocando al Espadachín.

Bebió cada gota con sed desmesurada y cuando terminó le dijo:

-Que rica! Me apetece más.

Zoro perdió su batalla contra su compostura y tomó a Robin de la cintura acercándola hacia él, dicho movimiento causó sorpresa en la arqueóloga, y eso no fue todo, mayor sorpresa causó cuando agarró la botella de cerveza y la vació encima de ella.

-A mí también me apetece.

Robin soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Zoro imitándola, empezó a lamer la cerveza de su cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello.

Lo hizo muy lentamente, casi tortuoso.

Cuando terminó con el cuello, acercó más su cuerpo al de la arqueóloga obligándola a que, dada su posición, ésta entrelace sus piernas en la cintura del peliverde.

En ese momento Zoro abandonó su cuello y la besó salvajemente en la boca, levantándola de la banqueta en la que se sentaba y llevándosela hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

No le costó demasiado encontrarlas, ya que cada vez que se confundía de rumbo, la morena le daba un mordizco en los labios.

Ahora se presentaba el problema.

_**¿A qué cuarto la llevo? cierto que el Baka de Sanji salió,espero no haya llegado…**_

Eso pensaba Zoro,ya que le había tocado compartir el cuarto con el cocinero.

Sin más escalas llegó a su cuarto y pateó la puerta para entrar, una vez adentro tumbó a la morena sobre la cama de manera salvaje.

Lo había provocado y lo iba a pagar.

Robin no salía de su asombro, estaba claro que ella había empezado con todo esto, pero la ferocidad de Zoro la sorprendía.

_**Parece otra persona, ¿será que mis provocaciones han dado resultado?...**_

_**Mejor asi!..**_

El cuello de la morena ya no tenía ni una gota de bebida, pero quedaba el pecho, y eso lo tenía que beber en un lugar más privado, fue por eso que la llevo a la habitación.

Una vez que hubo dejado a Robin en la cama, acomodó cuidadosamente sus katanas en una silla que había cerca de la puerta. Desarmado, ya podía realizar su trabajo, Robin pagaría cada una de sus provocaciones.

La arqueóloga, por su parte, miraba con curiosidad cada movimiento de Zoro.

Estaba claro que había llegado demasiado lejos con su juego y la reacción del espadachín la sorprendió gratamente.

Éste por su parte, una vez hubo dejado sus katanas se dirigió a la cama con movimientos sigilosos, como si estuviera en pleno combate.

Se tumbó por encima de Robin y nuevamente, y sin recibir ningún tipo de oposición, comenzó a besarla.

Esta vez los besos fueron mucho más salvajes, casi animales, y fueron recibidos con gusto por la arqueóloga, que empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Zoro con sus manos, mientras sus lenguas danzaban.

El peliverde recordó entonces el motivo por el cual la había llevado a la habitación.

Con un suave mordisco abandonó los labios de la morena, para bajar directamente a su escote.

Se podría decir que no le costó demasiado dejar sus pechos al descubierto, dado que vestía una blusa con muy pocos botones abrochados y no llevaba sostén.

Comenzó a lamer, en primer lugar, el espacio que hay entre medio de los pechos, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente los pezones erectos de Robin.

Sus manos los abandonaron con un pellizco que hizo que ella emitiera un gritito, mescla de placer, mescla de dolor.

Lamio sus pechos y pezones con sed y pasión, todo ese deseo contenido estaba fluyendo y ninguno de los dos iba a hacer nada por detenerlo.

Robin se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, ya comenzaba a sentir la humedad en su entrepierna, el deseo que sentía por ese hombre, era muy grande y hacía mucho que lo contenía, así que era momento de dejarlo salir, sin tapujos.

El peliverde, por su parte, abandonó los pechos de la morena dándoles un mordisco y bajó con su lengua, hacia su vientre y su ombligo. Los gemidos proferidos por Robin le daban la seguridad de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, así que decidió continuar, incorporando sus manos al juego.

Mientras su boca se ocupaba de su ombligo, sus dedos se fueron colando por debajo de su falda, jugando por encima de la tela de su tanga.

Cuando por fín, se aburrió de su vientre, le quitó la tanguita a Robin y sus dedos pudieron sentir la humedad y el calor que emanaba su sexo.

Era el momento de pasar a la acción, ya que todo este jueguito lo había dejado con una erección palpitante, el tampoco podía más.

La arqueóloga había quedado completamente vulnerable, ella parecía otra, se dejaba hacer, se dedicaba a sentir, su participación se basaba en acariciar, morder y arañar a ese hombre que tanto deseaba, esta vez dejaría que él se lleve los créditos.

Zoro pareció notarlo y lo único que quería en ese momento era satisfacerla, demostrarle que era todo un hombre y no un crío como ella creía.

La penetró lentamente, pero con pasión, mientras no paraba de besarla.

La mescla de aromas que se había formado en el cuarto, era extaciante para ambos, era lo que resultaba de su unión y eso les gustaba aún más.

Cuando notó la proximidad del orgasmo, aceleró sus movimientos, mientras Robin gemía descaradamente y arañaba su pecho y su espalda.

Llegaron al orgasmo júntos, y se desplomaron en la cama, como si hubieran librado una dura batalla.

Zoro abrazó a Robin, de modo que ella quedó recostada en su pecho y mientras la morena se dedicaba a aspirar su aroma, él le acariciaba dulcemente su sudada frente y su cabello.

Podrían haberse quedado así por horas, en el más absoluto silencio, sintiendo el aroma y la respiración del otro, en ese momento estaban solos en el mundo.

Hasta que de pronto, Zoro, por costumbre, dirige su mirada hacia donde dejó sus Katanas, cerca de la puerta, y notó algo raro, la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada y él estaba más que seguro de que la había cerrado.

_**Solo puede ser una cosa…**_

_**Como que ese pervertido haya estado espiándo…**_

Le quitó importancia al asunto, cerró la puerta y decidió seguir disfrutando de su nakama.

Robin se sentía como una adolescente, se podía decir que había estado antes con otros hombres, pero la verdad es que nunca se había sentido de ese modo.

Siempre se sintió como una especie de trofeo o de objeto, ahora se sentía una mujer.

A los pocos minutos se levantó de la cama, y al comprobar que Zoro dormía, se vistió y se marchó a su cuarto dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

No se puso los zapatos, para no hacer ruido, y salió al pasillo rumbo al cuarto que compartía con Chopper.

No vió que en un rincón había una especie de bulto negro que se mecía.

Llegó a su cuarto, y se recostó al lado del renito, que dormía profundamente, le dio un besito en la mejilla y se durmió.

.

.

.

Un rato antes, mientras Zoro Y Robin hacían el amor:

luego de dar varias vueltas,Sanji decidió volver a la posada, seguramente ya estarían todos durmiendo, incluso el marimo, al cual no quería cruzar, aunque compartieran la habitación.

Volvió y fue directo hacia el cuarto, sintió unos gemidos, pero pensó que en la posada habría una pareja teniendo relaciones, algo normal.

El problema fue que notó que los ruidos se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaba a su cuarto.

_**¿El marimo?...**_

_**Imposible!...**_

_**Salvo que sea a alguna de sus espadas y no creo que estas griten…**_

Su desilusión fue enorme cuando vió no sólo de que ,efectivamente, los gritos provenían de su cuarto, sino de quíen provenían.

No se molestó siquiera ni en cerrar la puerta, estaba en un estado peor que cuándo vió su cartel de Wanted, peor que cuándo descubrió que María no era una mujer, estaba perplejo.

Se sentó en un rincón del pasillo y se cubrió la cabeza con su saco, inconcientemente se abrazó a sus rodillas y se mecía de un lado hacia el otro.

No se dio cuenta cuando Robin salió de la habitación.

Al amanecer unos golpes en su cabeza lo sacaron de su estado.

-Sanji, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a tu cuarto.

-La mujer con la que estabas, era suuper!.

Los Baka de sus nakamas, habían regresado, y al parecer ellos si la habían pasado bien.

Sólo los miró, encendió un cigarro y con paso torpe se fue al cuarto, si Robin seguía allí se acostaría en medio.

Pero no.

La morena no estaba allí, lo único que quedaba de ella era su aroma.

El cocinero se acostó a dormir, pensando que nada de todo lo que había vivido era real.

_**Debió ser una pesadilla!...**_

**Continuará…**

**Bueno hola a todos!**

**Se viene el último capitulo, espero que este les haya gustado..**

**Quería contestar una review que como no es de un usuario registrado, no la puedo contestar por PM.**

**El beso entre Franky y Robin fue parte de un sueño o fantasía de Franky,no ocurrió realmente.**

**Es por eso que no puse que la historia era un FraRo y que no paso nada mas entre ellos.**

**Les agradesco a todos los que leen y siguen la historia..**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Gracias a Oda Sensei, por ser un genio, por prestarme sus personajes y por cambiar un poco mi mundo.**

**Besos a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Calor que abraza y las conclusiones de Chopper:**

Robin despertó como nueva, se sentía plena y relajada.

La noche de pasión con el espadachín realmente había superado sus expectativas.

Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, Chopper aún dormía.

Se abrazó a sí misma y pudo sentir el aroma del peliverde impregnado en su cuerpo, era extaciante, le hubiera gustado despertar a su lado.

Al poco tiempo el reno se despierta de su sueño y la mira, frunce su ceño y le pregunta:

-¿ Cómo has dormido?, te ves extraña…¿Está Zoro por aquí?.

-No, ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí el señor espadachín?... y por cierto dormí muy bien, salvo por unos ronquiditos que escuché- le dijo la morena sonriendo y le propinó unas cosquillas en la panza al renito.

_**Maldito olfato!**_pensó.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? Seguro hay muchas cosas dulces.

-¿Dulces? Vamos.

-Bien, primero me daré una ducha.

La morena se apresuró a meterse en la ducha, antes de que Chopper quiera preguntarle algo más.

Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua por su cuerpo, arrastrando lo que quedaba de su noche de pasión, notó en su pecho y cuello algunas marcas de mordiscos y chupetones realizados por la boca de Zoro.

Se sintió como una adolescente en sus primeros acercamientos al sexo.

A decir verdad era prácticamente lo mismo, dado que era la primera vez que veía al sexo desde ese punto de vista, tan relajado.

Aunque no podía negar que se dejó someter por el espadachín, y a eso si estaba acostumbrada.

Con un dejo de tristeza abandonó la ducha, se secó el cuerpo y se vistió rápidamente, luego fue hacia el comedor.

Zoro por su parte, despertó en el preciso momento en el que el cocinero se acostó en la cama.

Tras haberla pasado tan bien con Robin, el hecho de dormir junto al cocinero pervertido se le hacía realmente aterrador, por lo tanto se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla donde "descansaban" sus katanas y abrazado a ellas dormitó durante un rato.

El cocinero en sueños hablaba con una mujer y repetía una y otra vez: ¡por qué a mí!

Al peliverde esto le resultó bastante cansador, por lo que se dio un baño y se fue a desayunar.

En el comedor:

Cuando la arqueóloga de los Mugiwaras llegó ya estaban casi todos en la mesa, solo faltaba Sanji.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de Nami, que la dejaba estratégicamente sentada justo enfrente de Zoro.

Al sentarse, éste la miró y ella le tiró un beso en forma disimulada, claro que no pasó desapercibido para Chopper, que se notaba incomodo y observaba a sus nakamas como si fuera la primera vez que los veía.

_**Algo les sucede…mejor dicho algo sucedió en la noche… ya no percibo ese flujo de hormonas que sentía ayer…¿por qué Robin olía a Zoro? ¿por qué se comportan así?y ¿por qué Sanji no está aquí?...**_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Ussop, que estaba contando otra de sus mentiras, que en este caso no se podían tomar como tales sino como simples exageraciones.

-Y el gran capitán Ussop liberó a las tres damas de esos malvados…

-Aburres Ussop!- dijo una alegre Nami.

La arqueóloga aprovechó la distracción de sus nakamas para preguntarle a la peliroja como había salido todo con Luffy.

-fue grandioso, te debo una - respondió la navegante –¿y a ti como te ha ido?.

-Excelente- dijo mirando de reojo a Zoro.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que llegó Sanji.

No es que él hiciera nada, pero todos quedaron boquiabiertos al verle.

Parecía otra persona, tenía el cabello despeinado y muchas ojeras, su corbata estaba mal anudada y había olvidado ponerse los zapatos.

-Suuuper! Como has quedado aniki!.

-Sanji kun ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Nami.

Que la peliroja le hablara aparentemente lo sacó de su estado.

-Nami Swaaaan que felicidad me da verte! Robin Chan…

Y cuando iba a ofrecerle un cumplido a ésta recordó la visión de la noche anterior, por lo que miró furioso al peliverde y le dijo:

-Contigo tengo que hablar cabeza de alga!.

-mejor arreglate primero cejas! Pareces una sombra de ti.

Antes de que comenzaran una nueva pelea, Nami los separó y Chopper se lo llevó a su cuarto para hacerle una revisación, estaba muy preocupado por el estado del rubio.

_**De todos modos ya no siento la presencia de hormonas en el…**_

_**¿ qué les sucede a todos?...**_

-Está todo normal, si quieres podría hacerte unos exámenes mas precisos.

-No te preocupes chopper, ya se me pasará, por suerte tengo a mi bella Nami Swan.

-No sé de que hablas Sanji kun, pero recoge tus cosas porque en breve partimos, el log ya está cargado, ¿no es grandioso?- dijo Nami.

-Cuanto antes partamos de esta maldita isla mejor.

.

.

Antes del mediodía ya estaban todos en el barco, una vez hubieron zarpado, escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la isla:

-Sanjiiii!, Sanji!.

Al escuchar su nombre el cocinero se asoma y ve que en la orilla se encontraba María agitando algo que parecía un trapo.

-Olvidaste esto amor! .

Y dicho esto besa lo que tenía en las manos y lo arroja hacía el cocinero, que no hizo ni ademán de agarrarlo, por lo que cayó justo encima de su cabeza.

_**Mis calzones!...¿ cómo pude olvidarlos?...**_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz grave del espadachín:

-¿Corazones?, lindo motivo…

-Cállate Marimo, seguro que los tuyos son de ositos.

Zoro no le hizo caso al comentario y le retrucó:

-Por cierto, que voz grave que tiene esa mujer…y no, no son de ositos, ahora mismo tengo puesto uno con ponegliphs- y dejando a Sanji con un ataque se marchó a la sala de entrenamiento.

.

.

Llegada la tarde,Sanji parecía mucho más calmado, por lo que se encerró en la cocina.

Ussop y Franky, estaban trabajando en armas nuevas para el Sunny y charlando sobre la noche anterior.

-Namiii! Quiero comer!-gritaba Luffy, mientras se metía en el dormitorio de la navegante.

_**Qué alivio! Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad…¿ o no?¿por qué Luffy le está pidiendo comida a Nami? Iré a ver…**_

El renito fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nami y cuando se apoya en la puerta para escuchar que era lo que sucedia, escucha los gritos de Luffy:

-Que rico!Quiero comer más!.

-Come Luffy!Come más!

A Chopper realmente no le daban las patas para correr.

_**Con razón el cambio…¿tendrán bebes?...**_

_**iré a hablar con Robin, ella siempre tiene una respuesta para todo…**_

buscó a la arqueóloga por todos lados, no estaba en ninguna parte.

_**¿Estará en el gimnasio?,no lo creo, de todos modos iré a ver…**_

Subió alegremente las escalerillas que conducían al gimnasio y casi se cae de bruces al escuchar las voces de Robin y zoro.

_**¿gimiendo?...**_

Y ante la disyuntiva de seguir subiendo o bajar, decidió subir.

_**Podrían estar en peligro…**_

Y para su alivio no estaban en peligro, aunque no pudo comprender el porqué Robin había maniatado a Zoro y lo mordía, cosa que a él parecía no molestarle.

_**Mejor me voy a hacer unas medicinas…**_

Y eso hizo.

Fue a la enfermería y cantando por lo bajo, se puso a preparar medicinas, mientras pensaba en lo lindo que sería tener bebes en la tripulación.

_**Lo será!...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, hola a todos!**

**Espero les haya gustado el fic, ya que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo…**

**Gracias a todos los que leen! Pronto subiré uno nuevo, así que espero que lo lean…**

**Gracias a Oda Sensei, por prestarme los personajes!**

**DEJAR REVIEWS NO PERJUDICA LA SALUD! Por si no lo sabían…**

**Besos a todos y espero comentarios, tanto buenos como malos.**

**Si quieren pueden dejar también sugerencias para mi otro fic, que les cuento que será UA.**


End file.
